Crescent City (episode)
Crescent City or Crescent City Part 1 is the eighteenth episode of Season Eleven of NCIS and the 252nd episode of the entire NCIS series. In addition, this episode and "Crescent City Part 2" are both backdoor pilot episodes for the spin-off series, NCIS: New Orleans. Synopsis When the body of a Congressman and former NIS/NCIS agent washes ashore in New Orleans, NCIS Special Agent Dwayne Cassius Pride who is also the leader of the NCIS: New Orleans team arrives in D.C. to ask Gibbs and the NCIS team for help in the case but things change when the teams discover that the FBI are involved, prompting Pride and Gibbs to meet with FBI agent Tobias Fornell. However, the investigation ultimately changes when it's revealed that the current case may in fact be connected to the arrest of the Privileged Killer, a serial murderer who targeted military and public servants and who Pride and Gibbs helped bring to justice nearly twenty years ago. Prologue It's night-time in New Orleans, Louisiana and in a bar full of people dancing along, a band is playing to, singing "We keep it real. We keep it raw. We keep it funky. On the Mardi Gras". The trumpet then joins in. In the crowd, Linda sees a man in the crowd who looks at her, smiling. Seconds later, Linda leaves. The band keep on singing, "All the people in the streets, Better holler. Holler" while the man quietly leaves. Outside, in the French Quarter, the man chases after Linda, telling her to wait up. He states that beer helps him dance and that it doesn't help him run. Linda chuckles. The man then identifies himself as NCIS Special Agent Dwayne Cassius Pride and that his friends call him "King" before wondering if Linda felt that. "Felt what, exactly?", Linda wonders. "The undeniable chemistry between us", Pride replies. Linda just chuckles. Pride then tells Linda that she hasn't told him her name. As the car chirps, revealing that the doors have been unlocked, Linda reveals her name before asking King if he's coming or not. Pride just chuckles and ever the gentleman, helps Linda get inside her car. At the crack of dawn the next morning, Pride and Linda are lying, Linda awake and Pride half-asleep. Linda repeats the "Do you feel the chemistry between us?" line which has her chuckling and wondering who says that with Pride silently laughing as well. The two laugh. Pride remarks that it's called roleplay and that he read it about in a magazine. He also admits that he thought it'd be fun before asking Linda if she didn't have fun. Linda admits that she did. "Mmm-hmm", Pride says. "A little. Sort of", Linda replies. "Just a little?", Pride says. Linda remarks that she doesn't need games and that they've been married for twenty-three years before adding in that she needs a little more than that. Turning over, Pride remarks that he's trying and that they made a beautiful daughter together. He remarks that they can at least be civil to each other. Linda tells him that he needs to go home. Pride remarks that he is home. Linda states that she means his apartment, office or whatever he calls it. Getting up, Pride asks Linda or "sweetheart" what are they doing? He then tells her to come park with him at the river and that they'll watch the sunrise. "Dwayne", Linda says. Pride states that they'll get coffee and eggs at Elizabeth's as well as that good brown toast she likes. However, just when it looks like they have something, Pride's cell-phone rings. Sighing heavily, Linda then gets out of bed while Pride answers his phone, saying "This is Pride". A few hours later, NCIS Special Agent Christopher LaSalle is busy taking photographs of the body of a man when Prides arrives on the scene. LaSalle looks up from the camera and covers the body just as Pride gets out of the car, having switched the engine off. As Pride gets out of the car, slamming the door after him while carrying two coffees, he and LaSalle exchange greetings. Placing his camera on a pole, LaSalle heads out to meet Pride with Pride giving LaSalle a cup of coffee, stating, "Coffee, Christopher". "Appreciate it, King", LaSalle says, taking the cup. As LaSalle drinks from the cup, Pride wonders how long LaSalle has been up. "Ain't been to bed yet", LaSalle admits. "You look fantastic", Pride says. "You're lying", LaSalle says. "Through my teeth", Pride replies. As LaSalle chuckles before taking a quick sip, Pride wonders what they've got before removing his sunglasses. LaSalle hesitates, stating, "Whew". "Son, you need me to ask you again?", Pride wonders. "No, sir", LaSalle says. As this happens, Pride places his cup on the pole alongside LaSalle's camera as LaSalle reveals that shrimpers found him by the dock and that the fish and crabs have been gnawing on him. As Pride puts on some gloves, LaSalle mentions that the victim's throat has been cut too, deep and almost to the bone. Pride examines the left arm and reveals that the victim is wearing Navy cufflinks. LaSalle reveals that the victim is a retired Navy Reserve commander and a guest on the USS Ulysses, a tiger cruise docked local for shore leave before stating that the victim was probably partying with the crew all night. Having finished putting his gloves, Pride wonders if the victim has a name. LaSalle swallows before telling Pride that he should have told him over the phone but that LaSalle wanted Pride to see in person. Producing an evidence bag, LaSalle pulls out a wallet before telling Pride that deputies pulled the victim's wallet out of the drink and that they found the victim's retired NIS creds. LaSalle then hands the wallet to Pride. Pride then opens the wallet and pulls a card, revealing that the victim is former NIS agent Dan McLane. This has Pride looking at LaSelle, Pride stunned. LaSalle then tells Pride that because McLane was a congressman, the FBI is on its way. Pride then kneels down and pulls the sheet back, revealing that it is in fact McLane. In a voice choked with emotion, Pride reveals that McLane or "Dan" taught him everything he knows. LaSalle just looks on, overwhelmed. Pride then states that McLane was family. Seconds later, Pride covers McLane's face with the sheet again. Pride then looks over, gathering his thoughts and emotions together before he tells LaSelle to take McLane to the morgue. LaSalle states that they've gotta wait on the FBI and the medical examiner. Pride then produces a small newspaper clipping showing a group of five NIS agents holding up a cert with the headline reading "Naval Investigative Service Team Ends Manhunt, Arrests Killer". Getting to his feet, Pride tells LaSelle that he's not waiting on anyone and that he owns McLane that respect before telling LaSelle to bag McLane and go. It then shows the newspaper clipping with the sentence underneath reading, "Naval Investigative Service Agents (L to R) Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Dwayne Pride, Michael Franks, Dan McLane and Felix Betts received commendations from the Department of the Navy for their roles in the successful apprehension of the Privileged Killer". "That you, King?", LaSalle wonders. Looking up, Pride states that he and Special Agent Gibbs have got some catching up to do. It then cuts to the clipping showing Gibbs and Pride standing alongside each other, smiling. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five The next day, Fornell tells his boss that he understands and that he'll tell Director Vance before hanging up. As Fornell does that, Vance asks if the rumor's confirmed. Fornell then reports that Senior Agent Doyle was found dead in her car this morning with two puncture wounds to her abdomen and her throat had been cut which means that it's the same M.O. Vance gets to his feet and states that there should be no more jurisdictional nonsense because grimly stating to everyone that they've got a multiple on their hands. Fornell wants to know why Doyle. Pride suggests that she fit the profile because she was a public servant. "She knew too much or she got too close", Gibbs states. Major Events *NCIS Special Agent Dwayne Cassius Pride is introduced for the first time. *Gibbs and Bishop along with Pride travel to New Orleans where they meet Pride's team of Special Agent Christopher LaSalle and local Doctor and Medical Examiner Loretta Wade as well as temporary team member, Special Agent Meredith Brody. Trivia *Zoe McLellan who appears in this episode as NCIS Special Agent Meredith Brody previously appeared in NCIS's parent series, JAG as Petty Officer Jennifer Coates. *Scott Bakula who plays NCIS Special Agent Dwayne Cassius Pride is credited as a Special Guest Star. *"Laissez les bon temps rouller" which is heard during the episode is a Cajun expression that translates as "Let the good times roll". Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 11 Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Gary Glasberg Category:NCIS Episodes directed by James Whitmore, Jr. Category:Pilot Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Tobias Fornell Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Loretta Wade Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Christopher LaSalle Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Meredith Brody Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Dwayne Cassius Pride